Lost my Controll
by Isabell Salvatore-Mikaelson
Summary: Außer Liliane und ein paar kleinen Nebencharas die ich vielleicht ausbaue, gehört keiner der Charaktere mir. sniff (kann sein dass das Bild von Liliane aus einem anderen Anime ist, ich hab keine Ahnung!)


Titel: Lost (my) Controll  
  
Autor: siane Kapitel: 1/? Titel: Wildcat  
  
Disclaimer: Außer Liliane und ein paar kleinen Nebencharas die ich vielleicht ausbaue, gehört keiner der Charaktere mir. sniff (kann sein dass das Bild von Liliane aus einem anderen Anime ist, ich hab keine Ahnung!)  
  
Wichtig: Bevor ich's vergesse, ich verdiene hiermit leider kein Geld, zum Leidwesen meiner Eltern.  
  
Dank: Ein riesiges Dankeschön an meine Betamaus rei18.  
  
And here we go on....  
  
Prolog:  
  
Wildcat  
  
"Schon wieder gab es einen Anschlag auf die vereinten Erdmächte. Diesmal jedoch nicht von den Gundam-Piloten, sondern von einem Attentäter namens Wildcat. Laut Aussagen soll auch dieser Attentäter einen Gundam besitzen, welcher allerdings ein vollkommen anderes Muster aufwies wie die uns bekannten Gundams. Der Gundam wurde von keinem Radar entdeckt, nicht einmal als der Pilot in die Kommandozentrale des OZ-Komplexes trat. Einer der Überlebenden wird uns nun einen Bericht über den Attentäter liefern."  
  
Damit schwenkte die Kamera zu einem Mann mit mehreren Verletzungen über. Der Mann schluckte kurz und begann dann zu berichten.  
  
„ Wir hörten wie die Türe aufging und eine Person eintrat, wir hatten mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit dem, nicht mit einer Frau! Sie stand ohne sichtbare Waffen vor uns und lächelte eiskalt zu uns rüber. Einer der Soldaten im Raum zog seine Waffe und schoss auf sie. Doch noch bevor die Kugel bei ihr war, war sie bereits bei ihm und schnitt ihm mit einem Dolch die Kehle auf. Der Soldat fiel sofort tot zu Boden und seine Kameraden stürzten sich auf die Frau. Sie wich jedem Angriff der Soldaten aus ohne sich großartig Mühe geben zu müssen.  
  
Irgendwann blieb sie stehen, sie packte einen der Soldaten am Handgelenk und zog ihn zu sich. Fast eine Sekunde später fiel auch er tot zu Boden. Sie hatte einen einzigen Mann mit einer Haarnadel getötet. Als sie dann von weiteren Soldaten bedrängt wurde, brach sie einem von ihnen das Genick, zog einen Dolch und rammte ihn einem weiteren in den Brustkorb. Noch in der selben Bewegung ließ sie sich zu Boden fallen und riss dem Soldaten vor sich die Füße weg.  
  
Als die Soldaten erledigt waren, stand sie auf und schritt auf uns Wissenschaftler zu. Ich dachte schon das sie uns jetzt auch töten will, aber sie ging nur an uns vorbei auf den Hauptrechner zu, kopierte sich Daten und zerstörte den Computer anschließend. Als sie an uns vorbei ging, sagte sie zu uns, ‚Todesengel gibt es wie Sand am Meer, aber nur sechs bringen wirklich den Tot!' dann verschwand sie aus dem Raum und dem Komplex."  
  
Der Mann beendete den Bericht und die Kamera schwenkte wieder zu der Reporterin zurück.  
  
„Das war ein Lifebericht des letzten Attentates von Wildcat, es folgt das Wetter."  
  
Der Fernseher wurde ausgeschaltet und eine helle Jungenstimme fragte:  
  
„ Was haltet ihr davon?"  
  
„Ich würde sagen, wir nehmen Kontakt mit den Professoren auf"  
  
Meinte eine etwas tiefere Stimme die dem Chinesen in der Runde gehörte. Er schaute nun von dem Araber der zuvor gesprochen hatte zu dem braunhaarigen Japaner. Dieser nickte ihm zu und stand auf.  
  
„Das werde ich erledigen Chang!"Damit verschwand er in sein Zimmer und setzte sich vor den Laptop.  
  
„Wisst ihr was in letzter Zeit mit Heero los ist?"  
  
Wollte Duo, der Amerikaner der Gruppe wissen. Der Franzose Trowa nickte nur leicht und schaute ernst in die Runde.  
  
„Und? Trowa jetzt mach's nicht so spannend, sag es uns endlich."Forderte nun auch Quatre. Trowas Gesicht wurde ausdruckslos, seine Augen jedoch wurden von Trauer durchzogen.  
  
„Lilly!"murmelte er und blickte zu der Tür aus der Heero eben gegangen war.  
  
„Lilly?", die drei anderen sahen sich verwirrt an und Wufei fragte, „Wer ist Lilly? Kennen wir sie?"  
  
„Lilly? Nein, ihr kennt sie nicht! Sie lebt abwechselnd bei den Professoren. Sie ist Heeros kleiner Engel! Bis jetzt auch der einzige Grund warum er am Leben bleibt. Sie hat heute Geburtstag! Am 22. Februar!" Murmelte Trowa so leise das die Anwesenden ihn kaum verstanden.  
  
„Wer im Namen Gottes ist diese Lilly? Und was hat sie mit He..."Weiter kam Duo nicht, da er gerade von eben gemeintem unterbrochen wurde.  
  
„Lilly ist mein kleiner Engel, mein Sonnenschein, meine kleine Schwester! Alles was mir von damals geblieben ist! Sie ist ein Jahr jünger als wir und lebt aus Sicherheitsgründen bei den Professoren. Ich hab sie seit mehr als zwei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen."  
  
Knurrte er und lies sich neben Wufei auf dem Sofa nieder.  
  
„ Mehr braucht ihr nicht zu wissen! Die Professoren kommen morgen hierher, sie bringen uns eine Person als Verstärkung mit"  
  
Zur selben Zeit bei den Professoren:  
  
„Liliane!! Morgen triffst du die anderen Gundam Piloten. Wir fliegen in fünf Stunden, packe deine Sachen und vor allem, mach „ihn"fertig."  
  
„Jawohl Professor Howard!"Meinte eine Frauenstimme und der Professor wandte sich zum gehen. Als er bei den anderen fünf Professoren ankam grinste er.  
  
„Sie ist wie ihr Bruder! Bei ihr sind wir den richtigen Weg der Ausbildung gegangen."Jetzt grinsten auch die anderen Professoren. Oja, bei ihr waren sie wahrlich den richtigen Weg gegangen, dasselbe galt aber auch für ihren Bruder! Die beiden waren die perfekten Killer und Soldaten. Nur tanzte sie ziemlich oft aus der Reihe und war äußerst Frech. Befand sie sich sie jedoch auf einer Mission wurde sie eiskalt, ihr ganzer Charakter drehte sich um fast 180°. Es war faszinierend das zu beobachten.  
  
Bei Liliane:  
  
„Na Luzifer mein weißer Dämon?! Dann wollen wir uns mal an deine Ausrüstung ran machen."Lächelte Liliane und kontrollierte sämtliche Daten, Angaben, Waffen und Systeme ihres Gundams. Erst als sie nach gut drei Stunden zufrieden war, machte sie sich daran ihre Sachen zu packen.  
  
„Ich wäre Abflug bereit Professor."  
  
„Gut, programmier ihn au.."  
  
„Schon erledigt, er ist auf die Koordinaten der anderen Gundams programmiert und verlässt die Station sobald wir gestartet sind." Unterbrach sie Professor J, welcher sie leicht pikiert ansah. Die anderen Professoren nickten jedoch nur und gingen zu ihrem Shuttle.  
  
„Gut, dann starten wir jetzt! Wir wollen die fünf ja nicht warten lassen. Liliane, sobald dir einer blöd kommt, kannst du handeln wie du es für richtig hältst! Hauptsache er landet nicht im Krankenhaus oder ist tot!" Brummte Professor O.  
  
Liliane nickte nur und setzte sich an das Steuerpult. „Gut, leite Startvorgang ein! Fünf, Vier, Drei, Zwei, Eins, Zero, Shuttle gestartet. Direkten Kurs auf die Erde, Koordinaten PAlpha27864 (die Daten sind vollkommen erfunden! Ich hab bei sowas nicht wirklich ne Ahnung) eingegeben, geschätzte Flugzeit anderthalb Stunden. Luzifer ebenfalls gestartet, er folgt uns. Keine Alliierten in der Nähe! Sie haben den Köder geschluckt und sind dem Dummy gefolgt. Ich schicke ein Signal an die anderen Gundams um uns anzukündigen."Sagte Liliane ohne aufzusehen und ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung.  
  
„Gut, tu das! Ich lasse das Essen zubereiten."Meinte Professor J und stand auf.  
  
Liliane nickte und sendete das Signal an die restlichen Gundams. Heero! Bald sehe ich ihn und Trowa wieder! Ob sie sich verändert haben?! Wir werden es ja sehen. Sie lächelte leicht und schloss für ein paar Minuten die Augen.  
  
To be continued??  
  
Nur wenn ich Kommis bekomm 


End file.
